


A piece of chaos

by LimosNesia



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimosNesia/pseuds/LimosNesia
Summary: Shin shows up high, Drifter is used to it by this point, they fuck.
Relationships: The Drifter/Shin Malphur
Kudos: 20





	A piece of chaos

It was another end to yet another day. Drifter felt like the days had started blurring together – get up, prepare for gambit, run gambit matches, eat somewhere along the way, then some more matches and in the evening mess around with whatever was available.

Drifter wasn’t surprised to see Shin sprawled out in his bed when he got to his container. The hunter came and went as he pleased, at this point it was just typical.

Shin lazily eyed the other as he took another huff of his blunt.

“What, crucible didn’t go well?” Drifter asked as he sat down and leaned back letting his bones pop back into place.

Shin shook his head and exhaled a plume of smoke “Nah, it was just a little… lacking.”

Drifter grimaced “Should have signed up for Gambit then.”

The other chuckled, his irises were already blown wide and muscles relaxed.

“Gimme that.” Drifter demanded and reached for the blunt pinched between Shin’s fingers.

The hunter gave it up and watched Drifter take a good long hit.

“So what?” Drifter said, smoke sneaking out of his mouth “What's this about then?” he gestured with the blunt.

Shin hummed and stretched his arms above his head “Gotta unwind somehow.”

“Ah,” Drifter took another hit “Fixing a high with a high?” he handed the blunt back to the other.

“You got it.” Shin said with a grin as if he was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to.

“Did you already raid the pantry?” Drifter asked and before he could get an answer was already rummaging through his stash.

Shin took a hit and shook his head “You got something?”

“This and that.” Drifter murmured and tossed a snack bar on Shin’s stomach.

The hunter eagerly took the bar and opened it up. Drifter brought out a bottle of booze alongside with a box of leftover cookies from the dawning.

“You know, with your habits, I’m not gonna have anything left.” Drifter said with a chuckle as he opened the bottle.

Shin snickered, guilty as charged. He took another hit and shook the ashes off on the ground.

Drifter rolled his eyes and handed an ashtray to the hunter. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he was glad Shin had dropped by. The hunter’s visits had become more or less of a pleasant experience. Made the day a bit more special and less bland. 

“How was Gambit?” Shin asked, clearing a plume of smoke out from his face.

“Decent,” Drifter said after he was done taking a swig “Can’t complain. There was this one titan, pulled some crazy plays. Can’t say they were always effective.”

Shin giggled. Every time the hunter showed up with weed it was like this, Drifter didn’t much mind a happy Shin Malphur, but it was, without a doubt, a weird sight to see. The hunter was usually adorned with a pissy or deadpan look, having a smile on that face seemed almost out of place.

The hunter lazily ate the snack bar he was given, the taste of it was not the greatest but it was better than nothing.

“So, you plannin’ on staying the night?” Drifter asked whilst idly shifting the bottle between his hands.

“Maybe,” Shin said with a mouthful of smoke “You want me to?” he grinned.

Drifter rolled his eyes and sighed “Don’t make me answer that.”

The hunter bubbled in delighted giggles again.

“Damn, that stuffs pretty good.” Drifter said and extended a hand to the other.

Shin handed the blunt over once more, letting the other get some hits in too.

“Damn right, it’s good. My own strand.” He explained proudly “Stuff’s way better than Han’s.”

Drifter chuckled “Ain’t there something about not getting high off your own supply?”

“Pf, yeah right, I can’t afford the luxury of a dealer, you’ll get suspicious or something.” Shin said wolfing down the last bit of the snack bar and tossing the paper in the bin. 

Drifter slowly exhaled, letting his vison be overtaken by smoke.

“We should hotbox this place one day.” Shin said and leaned against the wall now facing the other.

Drifter didn’t quite know what to make of it, quite frankly, he was surprised they hadn’t done that already, considering how many times Shin had shown up with weed.

“Suppose we could.” Drifter said and shook off the ashes into the tray “Don’t see why not.”

He took another huff and passed what was left of the blunt to Shin to finish off. He was starting to feel the pleasant numbness in his head as all his worries washed away with a few simple inhales.

Shin was seemingly gone too, he was giving Drifter the look, the look that only a high Shin Malphur could give. Eyes blown dark, peering at drifter though those thick lashes, a small grin that was the furthest thing from innocent.

“What?” Drifter asked with a grin of his own “Expecting something from me?”

Shin tilted his head side to side “Maybe~.” He said deviously and took one big last hit, discarding the filter.

Drifter leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees “Ya gotta ask nicely then, punk.”

The hunter’s little smile grew, he bit his lip and spread his legs, making sure to keep eye contact with the other.

“Punk.” Drifter grumbled but took the invitation, putting the bottle to the side and getting close to the hunter, resting a knee between the other’s legs, and leaning in for a kiss.

He could feel Shin grinning as their lips met, Drifter didn’t waste much time and snuck his tongue in the other’s willing mouth. Surprisingly, the alcohol was making Shins dry mouth some-what bearable. The hunter couldn’t have given less of a damn, his tongue eagerly playing with Drifter’s, as his hands started sneaking under the other’s robes.

"For the sake of light-" Drifter drew back and licked his lips "Your mouth is like a desert"

Shin didn't seem to care as he eagerly tried pulling Drifter back for more. The other resisted the tugs and leaned over to the desk, bringing the opened bottle to Shin.

"Drink this." Drifter insisted.

Shin grimaced but took the bottle and did as he was told, drinking the booze like it was water.

Drifter contemplated puling the bottle away from the other, but he decided he wasn’t feeling like a nice guy. Shin would probably get sick in a while, but by then, hopefully, both of them would be satisfied.

The hunter made sure to close the bottle and put it aside next to the bed, within arms reach just in case.

Seeing as the other was done, Drifter leaned back into him, pressing Shin against the bed as he nipped and licked at his neck. Shin gave a pleased hum and lightly clawed at Drifter’s scalp encouragingly, his other hand going back to pulling those pesky robes apart.

Drifter kissed under Shin’s jaw earning a shiver from the other. As his hands worked on undoing the hunter’s belts, he kissed Shin deeply and eagerly, letting their tongues mess around sloppily.

Most of the hunter’s gear got stripped away leaving him in his undergarments. Whilst Drifter was still mostly sober and, at this point, already a master of getting around the hunter’s many straps – Shin was struggling to get the other naked. His movements were starting to give away just how inebriated he was, Drifter got the idea that maybe it wasn’t the work of just one blunt.

When Shin was starting to get impatient and desperate Drifter stepped away to take off his own gear. He made a show of it. Making sure to look the hunter in his eyes as he stripped down layer after layer. Shin had an eager smile whilst watching the other, thoughts and ideas blooming in his mind for what was to come.

“You look like you’re on cloud nine already.” Drifter said as he crawled back on the small bed.

Shin laughed and rolled his head back “Might have something to do with me being high.”

“What, I’m not enough for you? You need to be high to enjoy this?” Drifter joked and bit the others pec, hands making quick work of getting Shin out of his underwear.

“Noo~, it just enhances the experience.” Shin mumbled and messed Drifter’s hair up even more, pulling his headband off and tossing it to join the rest of their clothes “You know how I get when I’m high.”

Drifter trailed kisses down the hunter’s chest to his stomach and his happy trail “I know how you get,” he agreed “Makes me worry about whatever plans I had.”

Shin bit his lip whilst watching Drifter take his touch starved cock in his hand “No plans, forget about it. I want you in me till morning.”

Drifter stroked the other’s member a few times before trailing kisses down its side and then licking from the base to the tip, making it nice and glossy. Shin propped himself on his elbows and rolled his head back, making a pleased noise. Drifter didn’t hesitate much to take the member in his mouth and toy with the tip with his tongue making the hunter’s legs twitch a little.

It took a little bit of escalation to make Shin start to make little desperate noises, Drifter was bobbing his head up and down enjoying the responses he got from the other.

“You gonna tease me all night?” Shin finally said in a whiny tone.

Drifter drew back and looked up at the other “I thought I was going pretty hard, punk.”

Shin squirmed, laying down on his back “You know I need you inside me.”

For one reason or another, that tickled Drifter’s fancy. He knew high Shin was incredibly needy but hearing it out loud was always a treat.

Drifter repositioned himself, letting Shin wrap his legs around his waist as the hunter eagerly pulled him closer.

“Don’t you need any prep?” He asked with a raised brow.

Shin transmated a small bottle of lube to his hand and pressed it into Drifter’s hand.

“I wanna feel the stretch.” He said with a devious grin.

“Don’t gotta tell me twice.” Drifter shrugged and applied the lube to his own dick, making sure to get it all nice and slick.

When Drifter pressed his dick into Shin, the hunter looked like he had already reached ecstasy, his head thrown back, eyes closed, and lips pulled into a kinky smile. Drifter liked this look on the hunter, when both of them threw out all caution and just went for it. Shin felt hot and tight on the inside, it was intoxicating, Drifter swore that solar light just ran naturally though the hunter's veins.

Soon Drifter started to move, starting out infuriatingly slow but picking up the pace out of the lack of restraint.

“Fhuuuck~” Shin drew out “Feels good~!”

The hunter moved into Drifter’s rhythm, making pleased noises every time the other hit a good spot inside of him. Drifter’s hold on the other became increasingly tighter, as the two of them let go of any restraint.

Drifter went back to mouthing kisses on the hunter’s body, occasionally leaving marks and not being apologetic about it. Shin would rez out of them eventually anyway.

The room was getting hot, and it was only partially due to the heater in the corner. Shin felt like he was on fire in Drifter’s hands, the hunter’s skin slowly getting a shiny sheen as their bodies rubbed together. Drifter felt the other’s grip in his hair and on his shoulder tighten every time he managed to nail Shin’s prostate.

Drifter snuck a hand between them to give Shin’s aching cock some attention, making sure to match his hand strokes to his thrusts.

“Inside or outside?” Drifter mumbled into the other’s shoulder.

Shin locked his legs around Drifter “If you come on my stomach, I won’t let you leave.” He rasped.

“Noted.” Drifter said and bit Shin’s shoulder.

The pace escalated, making the hunter moan and gasp in pleasure.

Soon Shin felt his insides be coated in warm cum. Drifter didn’t stop, riding out his orgasm to its fullest as he kept thrusting into the hunter. The feeling sent Shin over the edge as he spilt his own load over his own stomach.

They moved slowly together, drawing out the highs for as long as they could before coming to a halt.

Shin made a displeased noise as Drifter pulled out, he could feel the cum running out of him making a mess. Drifter was quick though and was soon cleaning up the hunter’s stomach and whatever leaked out with a rag.

He didn’t linger much on clean-up and got back in bed with the hunter, throwing a blanket over their legs as Shin cuddled up next to him.

Drifter laid with Shin by his side, the hunter hitching a leg over drifter’s own, with his cheek pressed on the other’s pec.

Drifter watched as the tired hunter idly traced lines across his chest slowly.

"What’s on your mind, hotshot?" He asked eventually.

Drifter rather felt Shin hum than actually heard him, the hunter’s hot skin pressing against his own like a perfect fit.

"Head empty?" Drifter asked with a bit of cheek to his tone.

Shin nodded.


End file.
